Alexa Bliss and Seth Rollins Romantic Storyline
by JustAWWEFanFromCRHS
Summary: A Romance Novel between the Two Prominent Wrestlers in WWE, Seth Rollins and Alexa Bliss


p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="background: transparent;"Alexa Bliss, recently traded to RAW, was sitting in Shane's office, going over her first match on the RAW brand. "So, we think you and Seth Rollins should team up." Shane said with a twinkle in his eye. Ever since Mick Foley made perhaps the worst booking decision in the history of RAW, Stephanie offered to give Mick his old job back as a commentator. How did Shane even agree to take the open position? I don't have time to explain that as this is a Romance novel, not a "How Shane joined RAW" Novel./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="background: transparent;"Alexa nodded happily, as it was well-known she was in love with Seth. Alexa walked out of the room, with a calm composure and then started "Yessing" excitedly. "I'm gonna team with Seth, I'm gonna team with Seth!" Alexa said, jumping excitedly. She saw Seth coming and dived into her locker room before Seth saw her. "Why can't I keep my composure," Alexa asked herself before turning around and seeing she had dived into a Alexa Bliss Fan Club meeting. "Oh shit…" Alexa said, looking for an exit. Luckily, she found it and barred the door shut. "Hey, Alexis." Seth said, seeing her block the door. "What's behind the door?" Seth asked, with a quizzical look on his face. Heavily breathing, she spoke. "It was madness." Alexa was sure she made no sense, but she was safe and that was all that mattered. "You dived into a Alexa Bliss Fan Club Meeting, again, didn't you?" Seth asked, lightly laughing. "Yes, why?" Alexa said, staring into Seth's beautiful brown eyes. Alexa was known as a spiteful heel, excuse the pun, but she would be the biggest babyface if Seth wanted it./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="background: transparent;"After Seth and Alexa won their match, Alexa grabbed a microphone and asked Seth on a date. "This is not my character asking you out, Seth. This is Alexis Kaufman asking out Colby Lopez." Alexa stated before Colby said yes. Alexis celebrated by jumping into Colby's arms. "Kiss me, you handsome little devil," Alexis said, wrapping her arms around your neck./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="background: transparent;"A few weeks after their first date, they took their on and off-screen relationship to the next levels. For their on-screen portion, they constantly kissed and which may have cost them matches, but as two star-crossed lovers, they couldn't care less. As for their off-screen relationship, they would move in together, Alexa would always wake up to a nice warm breakfast by Seth./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="background: transparent;"One morning, Alexa laid in her bed, drooling on her pillow. She woke up when her phone buzzed. "Damn that stupid alarm…"/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="background: transparent;"Soon, Alexa received a letter from WWE. It was her terms of release papers. "Seth, come here, I just got my release papers." Alexa said, eyes widened./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="background: transparent;"Seth was confused. "Why would they release you? You're the biggest talent on RAW and you beat Charlotte 3 times in one month, that's impressive." Alexa nodded in agreement. Then, Alexa kissed Seth on the lips, locking her eyes into his. "I heard ROH was hiring…" Alexa said./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="background: transparent;"End of Part 1/span/span/span/p 


End file.
